


Till they all fall down

by UselessZelda



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canibel|Raphael, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Yandere, Yandere|Alec, Yandere|OC, tmi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessZelda/pseuds/UselessZelda
Summary: Magnus attends a nice school, he has friends, and people lining up to date him...to bad they all seem to be dropping like flys.Maya is pretty sure her life is perfect, she has her loving girlfriends, and is part of the best club in the school...so why is it that every girl who talks to her widnes up missing?Mai-chan is a loner and she is okay with that, she has her set group of friends, she is part of not only science Olympiad but the school's art show program...and if her teammates stopped quitting the team they would win more.





	1. Chapter 1

The institute was a rather nice school, the students had navy blue uniforms and there was a strict set of rules that all students followed. All that is, except the photography club. They were the organizers of all the school events, romance cliche day for one, everything that went up on the school website, though they mostly served as editors as they did next to none of the writing themselves, the school newspaper, The Institute Weekly, and of course yearbook. 

It wasn't unusual to see them with cameras around their necks or in front of their faces as they snapped away. Each member even had their own color which they wore each day unless it was an event day or one of the clubs matching days. Maya Fay had purple, Collin Rale had blue, Vivian Morse had orange, Alec Lightwood had green, and Raphael Santiago had red. Magnus partially envied the photography club, they did what they want and were such a tight knit group it was weird to see one without the others close by, and you know they broke school rules on the reg. without getting in trouble. 

As of right now in fact the halls were filled with shrieks of delight, screams of panic, and shouts of anger filled the cream colored hallway as the photography club came rolling through the math hallway on a library book cart. Vivian and Maya who were on the flat top of the cart were busily snapping pictures, Vivian wore bright orange jewelry which clashed with her navy school uniform and Maya wore a purple bow with purple fingerless gloves and purple socks. Alec and Raphael hung off either side of the cart helping push it along occasionally as though they were simply riding a skateboard rather than a library book cart, Alec was wearing a green button up with a varying shades of green bow tie rather than his school shirt while Raphael wore a red tie as well as a designer red jacket over his school uniform. Collin pushed the cart from the back and hollered at everyone to move out of the way, he was dressed in his normal school uniform and apart from the bright blue hair he looked like a normal student. 

"STOP THEM! STOP THAT CART!"

The librarian with two of her assistants were racing down the hall after them. The cart rounded a corner, CRASH! Followed by sounds of delighted laughter and questions of concern, well that was the photography club for you. Magnus turned back to his current object of affection Etta,

"So where were we darling?" She smiled and pushed her brown hair out of her eyes.

"Do you think they're all right?" Magnus looked back over to see the photography club running back down this hallway with out the cart but still laughing,

"Aren't they always?


	2. School Year, School Rules

Unlike most schools the Institute started in February rather than August like most schools is the Western Hemisphere, it was mostly because the winters got so bad that most kids couldn't come to school during December or January anyways. The summers here would be the equivalent to most places fall and there spring was chilly and rainy on a good day, but for some unknown reason people had settled and built a town here. Also unlike most schools they chose to only have you attend one class per day per week so you spent eight hours in one class every day for five days, they had a tendency to be rather far ahead in the curriculum. Clubs were held before and after school. You did have breaks sprinkled throughout the day so that you weren't sitting in class all day, lunch was an hour long and if you could drive you could go off campus. Classes started at 8:20 and ended at 3:20, the school itself was closed up at 5:30. All students,  save the photography club, were to wear the school uniform every day, navy slacks or shorts with a navy button up and white tie for boys, and a navy skirt or slacks with a navy long sleeved for girls. Pure black shoes were the only type of acceptable shoe, and for the most part had to be dressy. All of this really cramped Magnus's style as he preferred to wear bright, neon, and glittery colors and as modifying the school uniform was not allowed he was stuck with the sad glitter less garment. He did however add glitter to his hair, eyes, and nails...but that was about as glittery as the Institute got.


	3. Romance Week

The room had at one point had cream walls that were now buried under hundreds of photographs and old posters, the floor was a light wood. Two desks had been pushed into two different corners on the back wall and each had a computer sitting on top. In the center of the room a wooden table was placed with five chairs around it in a haphazard fashion. Maya sat on the right back chair and as always she sat with a straight back and a small smile on her face. Vivian sat catty corner to her in the left front chair, slouched slightly with her wrists and hands resting on the table. In the right front chair Alec was sitting forward with his elbows on the table as if everyone was sharing an important secret that he needed to hear. And in the back left chair Raphael sat with his feet up on the table, cracking jokes and spewing sarcasm as always.  
Everyone jumped when Collin slammed his hand down on the meeting room table, his smile could almost be called sadistic.   
"Now that I have everyone's attention, Maya you are beautiful stop messing with your hair." She rolled her eyes and flipped him off while continuing to fix the purple bow in her hair.   
Collin leaned back so that he was standing up straight,  
"We need ideas for romance week...go!"   
"We could have a romantic cliche day."  
"Good idea Alec, and on that day we could sell as a fundraiser..."  
"Ooo chalkboard hearts! That way when they give them to someone they could put their initials on it!"  
"Good start Maya but let's turn them into pins so that they could wear them anywhere."   
"We could have a red heart day."  
"No Raph that's stupid, why is everything about human organs with you?"  
"It's because I eat them."  
"You're creepy."  
"And you're close-minded."  
"Ok" Vivian said slamming her hand on the table. "How about a historical love day?"   
"See that's a good idea!"  
"Shut up."  
"So fundraiser ideas?"   
"Heart lollipops?"  
"Ok there we go Raph, you get a gold star and everything."   
"I curse the day you were born."  
"Ok Wednesday, what have we got?"  
"Disney couples day."   
"Ok that's overplayed but good, so fundraiser?"  
"Salt water taffy?"  
"Sounds awesome! Now we need Thursday!"  
"Monsters need love too!"   
"Okay then, and Friday we're doing the long standing tradition of love declaration and then all we need is some people to help plan the dance." A small applause followed the quick pace discussion, everyone stood up grabbing their bags and snagging the arm of their ride is they have one and leaving. Alec was the one to flick off the light as everyone left.  
.............................................................................


End file.
